terrariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulfr Orrostumaor
Ulfr's live in the cold harsh environment of Auga Heimsins, the circle of ice that surrounds the The Grand Isle of Serenity. As such they wear many layers of fur and never cut their hair. Otherwise they look like any other human. They tend to lean towards a more stockier frame and slightly taller than your average human. One of the main things that makes them stand out from the rest is the ability to shape change. This ability changes according to what clan you meet. Ulfr's are very protective of their land as they believe it is the resting place of a great deity called Fenrir, and their very druidic in nature. The cold harsh environment they grew up in has made them a stern, no nonsense people. Your very unlikely to hear an Ulfr tell a joke unless drunk on mead. If you could ever befriend one though you will have a loyal friend to the very end. Ulfr's believe that a giant wolf named Fenrir has been trapped on Terrarium with a sword pierced through it's maw into the earth forever trapping it. However before Fenrir was trapped he had two sons Skoll and Hati, who have been tasked with freeing Fenrir. The Ulfr's want to see Fenrir freed as they believe he will bring the god's down to the world to put him back in his cage or kill him and in the process see that the world is in turmoil and stretch out their hand and remove all the darkness from it. In order for Fenrir to become free Skoll and Hati have to catch the moon and the sun, only then will the power of the sword fade and Fenrir freed. So the Ulfr's have offered up their entire bloodline to Skoll and Hati, separating them into two clans. The Hati clan roam the land during the night protecting their land and the Skoll clan, while trying to hunt the moon. The Skoll clan roam the land during the day protecting their land and the Hati clan, while trying to hunt the sun. Clan Hati The main difference with clan Hati is their shape changing happens at night, and that they transform into a Varúlfur a half human half wolf hybrid creature. This is a blessing bestowed upon them by Hati to join him in the hunt as a pack. No clear guidance or direction is given on how one goes about hunting the moon so most of the clan wonders around aimlessly across Terrarium looking for any kind of clues that might help them. Clan Skoll Clan Skoll's shape changing happens during the day, and they transform into a Sol Ulfr, an enlarged version of the Winter Wolves that roam their lands. This is a blessing bestowed upon them by Skoll to join him in the hunt as a pack. It is said that Clan Skoll was responsible for the complete eradication of a race of sun worshipers, to the point their is hardly any text one can read about them. Whether or not this brought them closer to hunting the sun is unkown, but they are proud of what they have achieved and will not be told otherwise. Being that this clan can transform into Winter Wolves it goes without saying that the Clan treats them as a sacred animal, and to kill one and be found out would doom your very soul.